


Kink in the Plan

by arigatou_sunshine



Series: Candid Mates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arigatou_sunshine/pseuds/arigatou_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to know a little more about his new mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink in the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself if the first one got to 5,000 views I would write another. But then it actually happened and I ended up dragging my feet. This actually took me weeks to write, I hope the writing isn't uneven. Thank you to [Casfucker](http://casfucker.tumblr.com/)/[Destielicious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/destielicious/pseuds/destielicious) for beta-ing this, you know how I live for your comments in my Google Docs.

This is isn’t the first time Dean’s woken up in the middle of a heat, rock hard, dripping wet and aching, but it is the first time it’s happened in over a decade, and the first time it’s happened while he was naked in an unfamiliar bed. He jolts awake, tangled in blankets and sheets, heart beating rapidly. Where the fuck is he? He whips his head around, trying to get a sense of his surroundings, but he doesn’t recognize this room at all.

“Dean?”

Dean turns his head towards the source of the voice, inhaling through his nose and relaxing at the hints of sage and rainwater. Oh, that’s right. He met his mate at the grocery store. He’s in Castiel’s home.

“Are you okay?” Castiel is standing in the doorway to the bedroom, holding a glass of orange juice in one hand, a plate with a few slices of toast in the other. He stares at Dean with wide, concerned eyes.

“I uh...I didn’t know where I was. I guess I didn’t get a good look at the place earlier,” Dean says, accepting the orange juice from Castiel. He takes a sip. It’s ridiculously refreshing.

“Oh. Um, yes. You were very... focused,” Castiel says sheepishly. He hands over the toast to Dean, who tears into the pieces eagerly. He devours the slices within a minute, eyes raking over Castiel the entire time. His new alpha is clad in what looks like an insanely comfortable black cashmere bathrobe that Dean wants to bury his face in. His new alpha is also fidgeting.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks, looking down at the pile of crumbs on the bedspread. “Sorry about the crumbs,” he adds.

“I’m just at a loss for what to do next, this is all uncharted territory for me,” Castiel says quietly. He seems so timid for an alpha. It makes Dean want to rile him up, get him growling like he did at that idiot with the cellphone in the grocery store.

“Well, I just woke up and got some fluids in me, and I’m still in heat, so we could… you know. Work on that,” Dean says with a grin. He’s trying for nonchalant, but he can feel the feverish need slowly spreading through him. Castiel looks uncomfortable.

“I feel odd about doing this. I know I was caught up in the flow of things earlier, but I know nothing about you,” Castiel says softly. Dean frowns. Castiel wants to...talk? _Now_? Okay. That’s fine, Dean can do that. Probably.

“We could exchange some information? It’s just that I’m kind of having trouble focusing, what with my first heat in a decade, and you standing right there smelling so fucking good,” Dean says.

“I understand. I am fighting the urge to claim you again even as I speak,” Castiel says. Dean looks him over. He doesn’t _look_ like he’s an inch away from fucking the life out of Dean, but Castiel would know his own feelings better than Dean would.

“I want to get to know you, Alpha, I do,” Dean says, patting the bed next to him. Castiel sits next to Dean, and the two of them lean against the headboard, which Dean realizes is strong, probably oak. It makes it incredibly impressive that Castiel managed to crack the wood earlier when they were— no. No, Dean is going to _talk_ like his alpha wants. “So, um. Do you have any family?” Dean asks awkwardly.

“Oh yes,” Castiel replies, “I have four brothers, two sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, lots of family. My parents are both gone, but I have a very big family.”

“Oh. Um, mine too. My parents are dead too, I mean. Years ago. I don’t have a big family though. Just a younger brother and a bit of a surrogate family,” Dean says, playing with the material of Castiel’s robe. It’s incredibly soft, Dean _really_ wants to rub his face against it. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have a big family, though.”

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. My family is...they can be a bit much,” Castiel says with a frown, “but I suppose at some point you’ll have an opportunity to see for yourself.”

“Wow,” Dean says, startled. “We’re like… in each other’s lives now. A few hours ago I was single, and now I’m mated.” Dean touches the angry bite on his neck, feeling a degree of awe.

“It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it? I hope that...I hope that you want this,” Castiel says, sounding uncomfortable again.

“Hell yeah, I do. Some people go through life never meeting a mate, let alone a True Mate. I mean maybe it’s biology, or maybe it’s magic and fate and unicorns, or maybe it’s something else, but I know I want it. You smell like home, Alpha,” Dean mutters the last bit, feeling embarrassed.

He’s _never_ this open with people. He’s choosing to believe it’s the heat, or the newness of finding his mate. Castiel doesn’t know to be surprised by Dean’s openness, not really. He’s unaware of what Sam would call Dean’s Legendary Emotional Constipation, and Dean’s string of failed relationships with betas from around town.

“I don’t feel like myself right now,” Dean admits. Castiel gives Dean an awkward pat on the head, then runs his fingers through his hair.

“Well, I am interested in getting to know who you usually are,” Castiel says, fingers soothing and gentle.

“Normally? Normally I’m Dean Winchester, 28 years old, Aquarius. I live with my brother, Sam. He’s attending the University of Kansas School of Law, mostly on scholarships and loans because we’ve never had much money. I work a shit job weekdays at a convenience store because even though Lawrence is home, it’s not the most progressive when it comes to omegas in the working world. I’m not even allowed to work the night shift because it’d be too ‘dangerous’ for someone like me. I’m really attached to my car, and I hope no one is stealing it right now,” Dean says, words tumbling out of his mouth almost too fast for him to even keep track of them. Castiel smiles.

“That’s a good start,” Castiel says. Dean notices that Castiel’s fingers are less gentle now. Dean’s about to ask Castiel to say a few things about himself when the alpha leans in, sealing their lips together and licking his way into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s eyes flutter closed, and he sighs happily. This is more like it.

“I apologize,” Castiel says, pulling away abruptly, “you just smell so wonderful, and your voice, is...I’m sorry, please continue.” Dean just shakes his head and pulls Castiel back in for more kissing. Fuck talking. Dean pulls Castiel on top of him, finally satisfying his craving to rub his face against the bathrobe before working to pull it off. Castiel gives Dean an odd look.

“It’s uh... soft,” Dean mutters, embarrassed. Castiel smiles, balling the robe up and shoving it under Dean to prop up his hips.

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

Dean actually squeaks in surprise when Castiel reaches down, spreading Dean’s legs and pushing two fingers easily into Dean’s slick hole. His fingers make a few shallow thrusts, but it’s pretty unnecessary; Dean’s in heat, Dean’s aroused, Dean’s ready. He moans happily when Castiel’s fingers pull away, he knows what’s coming. Then there’s an already familiar blunt heaviness pressing against his hole, meeting little resistance before it slides inside. Dean exhales in relief at the feel of Castiel inside of him, wrapping his legs around him after a moment.

“God, that feels good. Perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect,” Dean mumbles, feeling a little drunk on hormones. Castiel has a strong grip on Dean’s hips, pressing into bruises from earlier that Dean hadn’t even noticed. He winces and moans at the same. Castiel pauses after a particularly hard thrust.

“Are you alright? Are you in pain?” Castiel asks, his now alpha-red eyes wide in concern. He’s trembling slightly, and Dean can tell he wants to keep moving. He’s impressed that Castiel is holding himself back to wait for an answer.

“Just some bruises on my hips,” Dean says. Castiel starts to move his hands away. “No! No, I didn’t say stop, sometimes I like a little pain,” Dean says, biting his lower lip nervously. Castiel looks at him in surprise, but keeps his hands where they are. He gives a few shallow thrusts, looking at Dean thoughtfully.

“What other things do you like, Dean?” Castiel asks.

“Like what, kinks?” Dean says, tightening his legs around Castiel. He wants him to move faster, damn it.

“Yes.”

“I dunno,” Dean whines, “can’t you ask me this later? Don’t you want to knot me?”

“I will, Dean, I will,” Castiel says gently. “But I’m also very curious about you. You tell me a few things that you like and I promise I’ll get back to it.” Dean nods, that sounds simple enough. Normally he doesn’t share his kinks outside of anonymous message boards on the internet, but Castiel’s influence is clearly loosening his tongue. He decides to start with something common.

“I uh, I like biting. I mean, I like getting bit, but I figure that’s an omega thing. I like doing the biting too,” Dean says. Castiel responds with a pleased hum, leaning forward to bite down between Dean’s neck and shoulder, on the side opposite of Dean’s brand new mating bite. “Oh _fuck_ right there, that’s _perfect_ ,” Dean hisses. Castiel moves one hand up to thread his fingers through Dean’s hair, and Dean shudders when his grip tightens, hips moving back and forth slowly. It’s not enough, but it’s good.  After a few short thrusts, Castiel pulls back a little to look down at Dean.

“What else?” Castiel murmurs, eyes gone blue and half lidded. Dean’s not sure, but he thinks Castiel is looking at whatever mark he left on Dean’s neck. It’s amazing how easily Castiel can calm down, Dean knows a few alphas that need to be hit over the head with something heavy before they’ll get control of themselves. Dean swallows nervously. The biting thing was easy enough to share, but this next thing is something exactly one person knows about, the surprisingly feisty beta girl who left him with the kink in the first place.

“I um, sometimes… alone… wear uh,” Dean sighs, puffing out his cheeks in a moment of frustration. He tries to relax. Castiel is his mate now, Dean has to trust him not to laugh. “I have a bit of a thing for wearing women’s underwear. Sometimes. This girl Rhonda kind of got me into it, but after we stopped seeing each other I kind of kept that tidbit to myself.” Dean doesn’t realize that Castiel has resumed thrusting shallowly into him until the movement stops. Castiel is staring at him, eyes wide.

“You wear panties,” Castiel says in a hushed tone. Dean nods, a bit reluctantly.

“Just sometimes.”

“I think I’d like to see you like that. Sometime. If you want,” Castiel offers. Dean smiles.

“I think I could arrange that,” Dean says. He waits to see if Castiel will get back to fucking him, but he’s just staring at Dean. “What?”

“That was two things. I asked for a few. That means three things,” Castiel says matter-of-factly. Dean narrows his eyes. Should he say his other kink? It’s not so much a kink as it is a vague masturbatory fantasy he’s had from time to time. Castiel seems open minded enough not to be offended.

“Why are you so curious?” Dean asks instead.

“I guess because I don’t have any interesting fetishes of my own,” Castiel says, sounding embarrassed. How funny that Dean feels awkward about the possibly unusual things that turn him on, meanwhile Castiel is embarrassed that he _doesn’t_ have any wacky kinks. Fine. Dean can tell him the one that _no one_ knows about. The sooner this conversation is over, the sooner Dean can stop fighting to focus on it and give himself over to this heat simmering in his body.

“Okay, you get one more, and then you have to get back to it, Alpha. I mentioned I’ve never been with an alpha before, but sometimes I have this fantasy about fucking one,” Dean says the last part as quickly as possible. Castiel looks at Dean, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“I think many if not most omegas feel a biological urge to copulate with an alpha,” Castiel says. Dean sighs.

“No, I mean I think about how I want to try fucking an alpha,” he tries. “I mean it’s nothing I have to do, ever.”

“But we’re doing that now?” Castiel’s reply comes out sounding like a question. Dean makes a little frustrated growl and Castiel tilts his head.

“No, I mean I fantasized about _me_ fucking an alpha. As in my dick in an alpha’s ass,” Dean grumps out. Castiel’s eyes go narrow and red, and a weird little growling sound comes out of him. Dean hopes he’s not angry, he really doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to get angry over a fantasy, but they did _just_ meet a handful of hours ago. Dean’s not afraid though. Stranger or not, Castiel is his mate, after all. Dean can’t help but feel worried once Castiel pulls away, and pulls out, staring at Dean with an unreadable expression. Castiel doesn’t smell upset, but the room is mostly full of the scent of arousal and Dean’s slick, so it might just be masked. Castiel chews on his lower lip, irises gone back to their usual blue..

“Let’s try it,” Castiel says quietly. Dean’s mouth drops open.

“N-no I wasn’t saying… I mean it’s just a _fantasy,_ something I get myself off to sometimes, not something I expect anyone to-”

“Dean,” Castiel interrupts, “I want to try it. I’m very curious.”

“But you’re an _alpha,_ ” Dean argues.

“Well if you don’t _want_ to, that’s another thing entirely, but I’m intrigued by your fantasy. Very,” Castiel says earnestly. Dean stares at him, his heat momentarily forgotten. Dean is stunned, Castiel’s openness and curiosity are not typical traits for an alpha. Neither is his apparent willingness to try taking it up the ass. But Dean isn’t really one to turn down an awesome offer, so he grins at Castiel.

“Got any lube?”

“Actually, no. I had some for um… for myself, but I’m out at the moment,” Castiel says, sounding embarrassed. How cute.

“No worries, I kind of make my own,” Dean blurts out. A blush spreads over Castiel’s face rapidly, but he nods. He gets on all fours, more or less presenting himself to Dean. The sight doesn’t affect him the way it would an alpha, but it’s still fucking sexy as hell. He doesn’t realize he’s still staring until Castiel speaks.

“Dean?”

“S-sorry, just enjoying the view,” Dean says. He’s nervous, and in heat, and his mind is all over the place, so he just goes for it, grabbing Castiel’s ass and spreading him open so he can lick at his hole. Castiel tenses, then growls, then moans, all in the span of about two seconds, making Dean freeze.

“Is this okay?” Dean whispers, not wanting to aggravate Castiel if he’s having an aggressive alpha moment. Castiel just wiggles his hips and reaches back to hold himself open with both hands. “Shit,” Dean mutters. He takes a moment to gather some saliva on his tongue before leaning forward again and lapping at the incredibly tight muscle. It’s hard to imagine that he’ll be able to fit in there. Dean’s got an above average dick, and Castiel is _so tight_ right now. But Dean’s got a good idea of how things work with an ass not belonging to a male omega, he knows he just has to be persistent and patient and he’ll get to do something he’s fantasized about since he was eighteen.

With every pass of Dean’s tongue, Castiel makes these amazing sounds, more growls and whimpers that sound intense and conflicted. Alpha biology can be some scary shit, but Castiel seems determined to ignore it in favor of trying something new. It feels like it takes a long time for Castiel’s body to start to loosen up, and Dean’s jaw gets a bit tired, but the repetitive motion of thrusting his tongue inside of him helps Dean stay grounded when a wave of his heat hits. The heat has already calmed down significantly since the day before, but it’s still there sporadically making its presence known, demanding Dean get fucked by his new alpha.

Castiel’s hips are still in the air, but his front has all but melted into the mattress, growls dissolving into moans a few minutes ago. Dean swipes his hand between his legs, gathering slick to lube up Castiel.

“This is kind of weird, isn’t it?” Dean asks.

“Mrrrr?” Castiel replies. Dean has a feeling Castiel isn’t really listening. Dean shrugs, moving a hand forward and rubbing at Castiel’s hole with his slicked up finger. Castiel shudders almost violently when Dean presses the tip of a finger in, but barks out a “keep going” when Dean pauses. His finger goes in surprisingly easy. Dean’s slick is helping of course, but Castiel is looser than he expected. He must have been licking him open for longer than he thought.

A particularly strong wave of heat hits Dean while he’s thrusting his finger shallowly into Castiel and he whimpers, biting down on Castiel’s ass cheek to distract himself. Castiel yelps, obviously startled out of whatever blissful trance he’d drifted into, but he doesn’t berate Dean, just straightens his back and rolls his shoulders. It’s not too long before Dean is adding more slick to his fingers and pressing a second one inside, feeling around for Castiel’s prostate. When he finds it Castiel moans long and hard, body shuffling restlessly, and fuck Dean wants inside _now,_ damn it. He keeps pumping his fingers in and out while Castiel mumbles nonsense to himself, hips slowly building a rhythm to match the thrust of Dean’s finger.

If someone had told Dean 24 hours ago that he’d be finger fucking an alpha using his own omega slick as lube, he would have laughed and told them to lay off the booze.

By the time Dean is spreading his two fingers apart inside Castiel, the alpha has stopped holding himself open, Dean bets his hands have gotten tired. Dean keeps at it though, holding him open with one hand while he keeps carefully working to loosen him up. This is taking so long, but he just has to keep being patient. He works in a third finger, adding more of his slick to ease the way. This is messy, and intimate, and hot, and Castiel just keeps making little sounds and pushing back on Dean’s fingers, and Dean feels so fucking lucky right now.

Once Dean gets to fitting his fourth finger inside, Castiel huffs impatiently.

“You have been at this for an incredibly long time, aren’t you going to fuck me?” Castiel asks, groaning when Dean jabs his prostate.

“I just don’t want to hurt you, Alpha,” Dean says, soothingly.

“I’m anxious to have an orgasm,” Castiel says bluntly.

“If an omega in heat can have patience, so can you,” Dean chides. He pulls his fingers out anyway, slicking himself up and pressing close behind his alpha. “So are you ready?”

“Yes, yes, I’m ready, go on,” Castiel says, almost pleading. Dean feels weird being in this position with an alpha. Even with all the beta girls he’s dated, some part of him felt like he was supposed to be docile. That part of him that was a little bit of biology, but mostly just the way society told him he should be. That part of him that he doesn’t need to listen to right now, because his alpha wants to try this with him.

Dean takes a deep breath and then reaches down, guiding himself inside. Again it’s easier than he expected, he must have been working on Castiel for a lot longer than he realized.

Castiel growls as Dean presses inside, and with an amazing amount of effort Dean halts himself.

“Are you okay, Alpha?” Dean asks quietly. Castiel turns his head so that he can look Dean in the eyes, and Dean is taken aback and the vivid red of his irises. If Castiel is going alphamatic, it’s probably not safe for Dean to be buried in his ass like this. No matter how fucking amazing it feels.

“I’m okay, Dean. There’s just this small part of me that’s...I’m okay,” Castiel says, sounding a bit strained. “Please keep going.”

“Your eyes,” Dean says nervously. Castiel’s gaze softens then.

“It’s not always a sign of aggression, Dean. Sometimes there are...other reasons for an alpha’s eyes to change color,” Castiel says evenly. Dean glares a bit. He knows that, he’s not an idiot. He pulls his himself back and pushes forward again, this time not stopping until he’s buried inside Castiel, whose head is hanging forward now. Castiel murmurs Dean’s name, sounding pleased. Dean exhales slowly, shaking himself and letting his apprehension go. This is okay, Castiel is okay with this. It’s time to enjoy himself. He tightens his grip on Castiel’s hips, pulling back again and driving in harder, forcing a moan out of his alpha.

As Dean builds up a slow rhythm he looks down to watch his dick sliding in and out of Castiel, still coated in his slick. God, his slick. An alpha is letting him fuck him like this using his slick as lube, Dean can’t get over it. He pulls himself all the way out just to hear Castiel’s confused whine turn into a hysterical moan when he shoves back in. It’s been a long time since Dean has felt anything other than his own hand on his dick, and the slick heat wrapped around him right now is making his heart kick into high gear, arousal making his head spin. Castiel has his bedspread in a death grip in both hands, keening with Dean’s deeper thrusts; Dean assumes he’s hitting Castiel’s prostate. He picks up speed after a short amount of time, warmth simmering inside him already, he’s not going to last long at all. His heat is starting to pick up strength again, he’s starting to crave his alpha’s knot even as that alpha is moaning into the bed and shoving his ass back in time with Dean’s thrusts.

Dean reaches forward, grabbing a handful of Castiel’s hair and pulling until he’s up on his knees, practically kneeling in Dean’s lap while Dean keeps driving into him. Castiel is moaning and shuddering while Dean’s thrusts grow more frantic, chasing his rapidly approaching orgasm.

“Fuck, _Cas,_ ” Dean groans, snaking one hand around and grabbing hold of Castiel’s cock.

“ _Yes,_ Dean,” Castiel growls, then snarls when Dean’s hand tightens around the base. “Wait, no, no d-don’t, Dean.”

“Not yet, Cas. Gotta... _fuck_ ...wait your turn,” Dean murmurs, nipping at Castiel’s earlobe. Castiel reaches back with both hands to grip at Dean’s thighs while Dean’s hips start to jerk erratically. So close, Dean is so close, and even with a hand wrapped tight around the base of his dick, Castiel is right there too. Dean can feel Castiel’s knot swelling barely in his hand and it’s that sensation that tips him over the edge. Before he even realizes what he’s doing, Dean is pulling Castiel back with his free hand so that he can bite down on the back of his neck. Castiel shouts some wordless curse, dick twitching hard in Dean’s grip while Dean spends himself into his alpha’s body, teeth still latched down in a place no omega would _dare_ bite an alpha.

Dean’s barely pumped out his last bit of come when Castiel pulls away, turning and manhandling Dean onto his back and onto the bed, alpha strength and aggression barely in check. For the span of a heartbeat Dean worries that he went too far with the bite, but then Castiel is crawling over him, kissing him hard and pushing his tongue inside Dean’s mouth. Within seconds Castiel is reaching down, taking hold of his dick and shoving himself inside Dean’s slick-shined body. Dean breaks the kiss, throwing his head back and making a wounded, ecstatic sound he’s never heard come out of himself.

Castiel’s knot had gone down once his orgasm was cut off so his thrusts are smooth, striking deep inside Dean and making him howl and beg as if he hasn’t just had an orgasm. Castiel looks amazing like this, irises a vivid red, Dean’s legs thrown over his shoulder, and a covetous look on his face that makes Dean burn down to his very core. Or maybe that burn is his heat flaring up, taking hold of him and demanding that his body be pumped full of his alpha’s seed. Castiel lets one of Dean’s legs fall to the bed in favor of lacing the fingers of his right hand together with Dean’s left, holding it over Dean’s head while he continues to drive into him.

“Yes, yes,” Dean murmurs over and over, “come on, Cas. Alpha. Knot me again, need it.” Castiel whines, nosing at Dean’s mating bite, thrusts growing so hard Dean’s teeth are practically rattling. Dean is close again, and he wants that fucking knot. With his free hand he grabs Castiel by the hair, pulling him close and biting down between Castiel’s neck and right shoulder, this time hard enough to break the skin. Castiel screams, yanking his hand free from Dean’s and slamming it down on the bed as his knot swells rapidly, locking them together while Dean’s insides are painted with his alpha’s come. Castiel hasn’t even finished coming before he’s reaching down, grabbing Dean’s dick and jerking him in fast, ruthless strokes. Dean comes hard and messy, coating Castiel’s hand in streaks of white.

Dean shudders as his heat calms down, ass twitching around Castiel’s knot and pulling soft groans from the alpha.

“So,” Dean murmurs softly, “I bit you.” Castiel nods, rolling his shoulders and petting his come-slick hand through Dean’s hair. They’re _really_ going to need a shower once the knot goes down.

“Yes, you did. It’ll scar too,” Castiel says. Dean touches the bite gently, staring at the small amount of blood in fascination.

“That’s not really _done_ is it? Omegas aren’t supposed to claim alphas.”

“You had an _orgasm_ inside me, Dean. I think it should be clear by now I don’t put a lot of stock in what omegas are expected to do. I enjoyed it, all of it. I would like to do it again sometime,” Castiel mutters, nipping at Dean’s ear. Dean whines at the near painful feeling when his spent dick twitches to the thought of fucking back into his alpha, maybe with his favorite pair of panties rucked down around his thighs.

“So you’re sure you aren’t mad?” Dean ventures. He just wants to be sure.

“I’ve marked you, I don’t see why you shouldn’t return the favor. Fair is fair, yes?” Castiel says with a smile. Dean snuggles even closer, ignoring the various sticky fluids drying on his body.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I think you and I are going to have a good time.”

  



End file.
